This invention relates to circularly polarized antennas and particularly to a turnstile antenna which provides a voltage standing wave ratio of 1.2 or less over a bandwidth of 1.24 to 1. This makes an antenna of this type suitable for use as an FM broadcast antenna. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,943 to Spanos and 3,896,450 to Fitzroy et al for a discussion of prior art turnstile and cross-dipole antenna construction.